


the soil of grace

by aldiara



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Just a quick character sketch of Amelia.





	the soil of grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2019](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Sometimes Amelia is almost fearful of how much she’s changing. Or perhaps fearful is the wrong word; there’s no true fear in it but a certain elated wariness tinged with wonder at what she’s capable of. She can feel herself growing every day, away from her meek beginnings, her dear, lost, zealous mother. She’s growing roots right here, in Covent Garden, which has never seen green grass or fertile soil.

She is a tree, young and strong enough to shelter others, and her blossoms are awash with colour, like the silks of harlots and the blood she’s bled for love.


End file.
